1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing putter and, more particularly, to a golfing putter adaptable for use in a right-handed or left-handed orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of golfing putters have been developed and commercialized to aid amateur and professional golfers in reducing the number of strokes exhausted on or around the putting green. Most of the golfing putters developed overcome the prior art by adjusting the lie of the shaft, the loft of the putter face, the weight of the putter head, the appearance of the putter head, and/or offset of the shaft relative to the putter head. These modifications attempt to address particular features that might be sensitive to individual golfers.
The present invention recognizes a need for a golfing putter that incorporates the features of a telescopic shaft, an adjustable lie shaft, an adjustable loft putter face, and a rotatable head for orientation in a right-handed or left-handed putting orientation. Each feature includes unique aspects and benefits to the user, and makes the present invention easy to manufacture, maintain, use and adjust by a single or multiple users.